


Сколько у тебя?

by CathrineBush, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Однажды Коннор нашел домашнее порно Гэвина и решил разобраться.
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Сколько у тебя?

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Сколько у тебя?  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2610 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU; OOC; ER; нецензурная лексика; [MORE= **на заявку с кинк-феста;** ]IV-22. Конвин. Ревность. Раскладка не важна.[/MORE] Гэвин занимается сексом с ОМП;  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Однажды Коннор нашел домашнее порно Гэвина и решил разобраться.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Сколько у тебя?"

Гэвин возвращался домой злой, уставший и промокший насквозь под ледяным осенним дождем. Ли, конечно, подкинул его почти до дома — высадил в трех кварталах, но и эти три квартала показались адом, потому что капли стекали за шиворот куртки, летели прямо в лицо, и ему казалось, что даже трусы у него мокрые.

Уже через квартал он пожалел, что не вызвал такси и не проехал оставшейся путь в сухости и тепле, но его упрямство было сильнее здравого смысла, поэтому Гэвин брел, закипая от ярости на себя, на сраную погоду, снова на себя.

Ни одно окно дома не светилось, но Гэвин не встревожился: Коннор мог выйти по своим андроидским делам, или просто уйти в гибернацию. 

— Я дома, — произнес Гэвин, бросив ключи на столик у входа, и скинул куртку на стоящий тут же. 

По-хорошему надо было повесить ее стекать и сушиться, но ему хотелось отогреться сначала самому, а потом уже заниматься делами.

— День был просто дерьмо, — проворчал он, стянул ботинки и оставил их у входа. 

Он заглянул в гостиную, но она оказалась пуста, кухня тоже, и Гэвин, пожав плечами, пошел в ванную. Из спальни он услышал смех и подумал, что Коннор смотрит какое-то шоу по телеку. Мокрые джинсы и пуловер отвратительно липли к телу, и он стянул их, оставив валяться неопрятной кучей на полу.

Уже под горячим душем Гэвин пообещал себе прибрать шмотки, вспомнив, что Коннор обычно наводил порядок, сталкиваясь с его неряшливостью. Он ничего не говорил Гэвину, но ему не нравилось ощущение, просыпавшееся внутри в таких случаях.

В спальню он ввалился, обмотанный полотенцем и еще разгоряченный водой. Настроение стало получше, особенно когда он увидел, что Коннор все же был дома, хоть и пялился на экран, словно там было нечто завораживающее, а его диод непрерывно горел желтым. 

— Хэй, я думал, тебя нет, — улыбнулся Гэвин и уже повернулся, чтобы пройти к шкафу за бельем, но его взгляд упал на телек, и он застыл на месте. 

Коннор услужливо не ставил видео на паузу, поэтому Гэвин мог вдоволь насмотреться на себя самого. Но как-то не очень хотелось. Он повернулся обратно к Коннору, чувствуя растерянность. Тот крутил в руке древнюю флэшку из тех, что уже давно не выпускали, и смотрел на Гэвина, не на экран. 

— Это… — хрипло произнес Гэвин и откашлялся, не зная, стоило ли пытаться свести все к дебильной шутке или это было бесполезно. 

По лицу Коннора вообще не получалось понять, какие эмоции тот испытывал. Гэвин уже забыл, как это, когда Коннор в его присутствии удерживает на лице маску. 

— Я нашел ее, когда каталогизировал твои документы, Гэвин. — Коннор приподнял флэшку, он, кажется, даже не моргал, заставляя Гэвина нервничать. — Никогда не думал, что ты снимался в любительском порно. 

На экране Гэвин как раз громко застонал, а на фоне зазвучали влажные шлепки и довольный голос партнера, называвшего его "своей послушной деткой". Нынешний Гэвин скривился от этого так же, как кривился и тогда, но на видео этого не было, просто потому что он редко мог нормально соображать во время секса. 

— Я даже не помню, как зовут этого парня, — поморщился Гэвин и поймал себя на мысли, что нужно было вообще молчать. 

Особенно когда увидел, как потяжелел взгляд Коннора. 

— Да ладно тебе, ты же наверняка успел проверить, этого видео нигде нет, только на флэшке, — Гэвин стискивал узел на полотенце так, словно тот мог его спасти, хоть и не знал, а надо ли ему это. 

Казалось, Коннор тоже не понимал, как ему надо реагировать, но отстраненное и холодное выражение его лица Гэвину не нравилось. 

— Я знал, что ты жил активной сексуальной жизнью, Гэвин, — немного механически произнес Коннор и перевел взгляд на экран. Гэвин смотреть туда не хотел, но все равно реагировал на каждый собственный стон. — Но раньше не сталкивался ни с кем из твоих предыдущих партнеров. 

Гэвин прикусил язык и не стал упоминать, что кое с кем Коннор все же встречался. Момент для таких признаний точно не подходил. Он ругал себя за то, что не избавился от сраной флэшки сразу же, как только получил ее. С тех пор он никогда не включал видео, нахер она вообще лежала? 

— Это ничего не значит, — осторожно произнес Гэвин и шагнул к кровати, чувствуя себя так, словно находился рядом с бомбой замедленного действия. — Хочешь, я избавлюсь от него прямо сейчас? 

Диод Коннора мигнул красным, а Гэвин облизнул губы, не зная, что еще делать. Впервые Коннор не хотел обсудить свои чувства и молчал, нервируя. 

— Это бесполезно, видео уже загружено в мою память, и _я_ не стану его удалять. — Коннор улыбнулся немного криво. — Знаешь, ты очень красивый, Гэвин. 

Почему-то у Гэвина от этих слов нервно сжалась жопа, но он все равно улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Ты тоже. Так что, может, развлечемся? — сказал Гэвин, потому что горизонтальная плоскость была ему знакома, а вот странные андроидские эмоции, которые одновременно укладывались и не укладывались в человеческие, Гэвина напрягали. 

— Развлечемся, — прохладным тоном ответил Коннор, продолжая улыбаться. 

У Гэвина еще и волна дрожи прошла по спине, но он все равно скинул полотенце на пол и залез на кровать. Он хотел уже податься ближе, но Коннор его остановил и показал на изножье. 

— Садись и смотри на экран. 

Сглотнув, Гэвин сел, поджав под себя ноги, а Коннор включил видео заново и устроился за его спиной. Смотреть на себя было странно. За десять лет он, конечно, изменился, но его ухмылки остались прежними, и держался он на камеру легко и уверенно. 

Наверное, он тогда вообще не задумывался и просто хотел трахаться. 

Когда в кадре появился его партнер, Гэвин все же вспомнил его имя — Дин. Из всех его любовников только у Дина была такая задница. Говорить об этом Коннору он не собирался. 

Гэвин расслабился и откинулся назад, прижался спиной к Коннору и вытянул ноги. Сидеть голым, когда Коннор полностью одет, было странно, но Гэвин таким образом отвлекался от видео, сосредоточившись на ощущениях: кожа потиралась о черную рубашку, от имитации дыхания волоски вставали дыбом. Он даже закрыл глаза, забыв о словах Коннора, но тот, как обычно, ничего не упускал из вида. 

— Ты не смотришь, — отстраненно произнес он и сжал пальцы у Гэвина на загривке, и было непонятно, хочет он сделать больно или просто привлекает внимание. 

Гэвин снова послушно уставился на экран, где Дин как раз трахал его рот, стоя боком к камере.Глядя в его глаза, Гэвин иногда давился членом, и видно было, что по подбородку стекала слюна, но он все равно не отстранялся и позволял себя трахать дальше. Дин снова говорил свою излюбленную чушь про детку и гладил пальцами скулы Гэвина, стирая слезы, выступившие на его глазах. 

Заботливый какой. 

— Я думал, что только со мной ты такой, — задумчиво произнес Коннор. — Я вижу отличия, но… Сейчас понимаю, ты назовешь это наивностью, но мне казалось, мы достигли определенной откровенности, которой у тебя раньше не случалось. 

Гэвин вообще подумал, что Коннор разговаривает сам с собой, но все же ответил хрипло, чувствуя, как большой палец Коннора поглаживает позвонок на шее. 

— Это просто ебля. Я всегда понимал, что они не задержатся надолго. — Он прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать о таких же сомнениях насчет них с Коннором. — И... — Он неловко откашлялся, остро чувствуя, что Коннор может убить его легким движением руки, но не ощущая страха. — ...ты прав, я никому не доверял раньше. А тебе… верю. — Он криво ухмыльнулся, а на экране Дин перегнул Гэвина через спинку дивана, раздвинул его ягодицы ладонями и принялся вылизывать задницу широкими мазками языка. 

У Гэвина загорелись скулы, а член дернулся возбужденно, когда он почувствовал, как Коннор наклонился и, лизнув его шею, несильно прикусил ее. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что смена партнеров позволила тебе получить опыт, необходимый для удовлетворительных отношений со мной? 

От вкрадчивого голоса Коннора Гэвину становилось дурно, но скорее в хорошем смысле этого слова. 

— Типа того, — он поспешил ухватиться за предоставленную возможность отбрехаться, надеясь, что никакого подвоха не будет. 

— И, наверное, без них мы бы долго искали то, что тебе нравится, да? — продолжил Коннор, обжигая кожу имитацией дыхания. Гэвин кивнул и поймал себя на мысли, что Коннор сейчас напоминал ему гипнотизера. — И когда ты понял, как ты любишь римминг? Сколько языков трахали твой анус, Гэвин?

Гэвин попытался дернуться, чтобы развернуться, но Коннор сжал ладонь на его шее. Еще немного, и останутся синяки, но на это ему было насрать, а вот на Коннора — нет. Кому-то другому он бы вообще уже руку сломал, или хотя бы стал орать, что нехер лезть не в свое дело. А тут… хотелось не оправдаться, а объяснить.

— Который из них довел тебя до оргазма без стимуляции члена? Со сколькими ты кончал от массажа простаты? — Коннор не затыкался, и Гэвин смиренно зажмурился, чувствуя, как пульсирует внизу живота горячее возбуждение. — Гэвин.

Сделав неглубокий вдох, Гэвин сглотнул и прохрипел:

— Да, Коннор?

— Я испытываю странные эмоции. — Коннор оторвался от его шеи и заговорил прямо в ухо, наверняка специально понизив голос, зная, как Гэвина он этого перетряхивает. — С одной стороны, мне плевать на всех этих людей. Я знаю, что ты всегда был со мной откровенен, Гэвин. — Он обвел языком ушную раковину и всосал мочку, слегка прикусив ее зубами. — С другой стороны, мне хочется сделать больно. Тебе. — Коннор провел короткими ногтями по его позвоночнику, не поранив кожу, но ощутимо. — Другим. Я не думал, что будет так сложно _видеть_ , как кто-то другой находится столь близко от тебя. 

Гэвин сглотнул, последние слова Коннор произнес едва слышно, но все еще тем вкрадчивым тоном, от которого член возбужденно дергался, а от затылка по телу спускались волны дрожи, одна за другой.

— Хочу стереть всех. Хочу, чтобы ты не помнил о них. Об этом, — Коннор наверняка кивнул на экран, но Гэвин только предполагал, не решаясь открыть глаза. — Хочу быть единственным, о ком ты будешь думать, кто будет заставлять тебя плакать от желания кончить. Помнишь, как неделю назад?

Коннор ослабил хватку на его шее и теперь поглаживал пальцами кадык, надавливая на него каждый раз, когда Гэвин сглатывал.

— Помню, — прохрипел Гэвин и поморщился, когда Коннор сжал пальцы на его горле.

— Сложно, — вздохнул Коннор. — Не могу убить процесс, Гэвин. Эти мысли... Я реконструирую все, что вы могли делать. Я знаю тысячи вариантов, как он трахал тебя. Как мог бы трахать, и я не могу прекратить симуляцию, — жарко зашептал он в ухо Гэвину, а ладонь сдавила горло, перекрывая воздух.

Он старался не дергаться, зная, как Коннор расстроится потом, когда придет в себя и увидит следы на Гэвине. На экране Дин скинул Гэвина на пол и трахал, вывернув руки за спиной, удерживая его на весу. Смотреть на собственное покрасневшее лицо было странно. Особенно когда он заметил мокрые ресницы. Ему всегда было сложно контролировать себя во время секса, если попадался кто-то умелый, оттягивающий оргазм раз за разом. Как Дин. 

Как-то раз он наткнулся на уебка, которому стало смешно от слез Гэвина. Ровно до момента, когда тот успокоился и спросил, какого хера. Смеяться со сломанным носом было сложновато, зато Гэвин тогда стал тщательнее подходить к выбору партнеров.

— Я просмотрел это видео пятьдесят три раза. — Коннор ослабил хватку и слушал, как Гэвин жадно хватает воздух. — Я вижу твою эволюцию, Гэвин. Это завораживает. — Коннор снова будто отстранился от разговора. — Но видеть тебя с другими тяжело.

— Я понял, — прохрипел Гэвин и сглотнул, едва отдышавшись. — Может, стоит выключить, если оно так сильно на тебя действует?

Коннор мягко погладил подушечками пальцев красные пятна, оставшиеся на шее Гэвина, прежде чем ответить.

— Может и стоит.

Экран погас как раз, когда Гэвин выгнулся в руках Дина и кончил, пачкая спермой диван и пол.

Коннор отодвинулся, но потянул Гэвина за собой, не позволив ему даже на мгновение ощутить пустоту. Когда он уложил его на спину и прижался к его губам, Гэвин даже на мгновение подумал, что все стало нормально и сейчас они займутся сексом, после которого можно будет спокойно закурить и расслабиться, забыв этот дерьмовый день. Свою ошибку он понял, стоило Коннору грубо скользнуть языком в его рот и с силой прикусить его нижнюю губу.

Гэвин застонал и чуть не поперхнулся, когда Коннор сжал зубами и его язык. Он поднял ладонь и провел пальцем по диоду Коннора, все еще мигавшему желтым.

— Не сейчас. — Коннор поймал его руку и прижал запястье к кровати. 

Уставившись на его сосредоточенное лицо, Гэвин хотел увидеть привычное жаждущее выражение, и Коннор даже нуждался в нем, но при этом выглядел жестким, напряженным. А еще решительным.

И, наверное, последнее Гэвина напрягало сильнее всего, потому что он остро понимал: рядом с ним находится андроид, который гораздо сильнее его, и вряд ли у Гэвина выйдет так легко застать Коннора врасплох, как получилось тогда в архиве. Правда, хотелось верить, что до этого и не дойдет.

Коннор выпрямился и быстрыми, четкими движениями стал расстегивать пуговицы на своей рубашке, а Гэвин следил за ним и пересчитывал родинки на скине, когда Коннор бросил рубашку в сторону. Их было семнадцать, каждую Гэвин любил обводить языком, хоть и знал: там не было сенсоров, и Коннору скорее было просто приятно ощущать _любовь_ и восхищение.

Потянувшись, Гэвин хотел провести подушечкой пальца по одной из них, но Коннор снова перехватил его, другой рукой расстегивая брюки и неловко стягивая их на бедра. Он отпустил Гэвина лишь на мгновение, чтобы все же раздеться до конца и устроиться на нем, идеально выверенным движением притеревшись своим членом к возбужденному члену Гэвина. 

Стоило Гэвину попытаться обнять Коннора за плечи, как тот снова перехватил его ладони и прижал запястья к кровати. 

— Не думаю, что смогу себя контролировать. — Коннор посмотрел в глаза Гэвину, и тот закусил губу, чувствуя, что _понимает_ и, возможно, даже _хочет_ почувствовать, как Коннор впервые не будет с ним расчетливым и спокойным.

Гэвин закинул ноги на бедра Коннору и задохнулся от укола боли, когда Коннор сжал зубы на его ключице. 

— Тебе не нужно за это извиняться. — Он выгнулся и потерся членом о напряженный член Коннора, а тот посмотрел на него максимально серьезно и крепче стиснул запястья, все еще прижатые к постели.

— Я и не собирался.

На какое-то мгновение Гэвину показалось, что он увидел в карих глазах Коннора желание причинить боль, но он списал все это на игру света, хоть и напряженно сглотнул. 

Каждый дальнейший поцелуй, каждое движение тела Коннора, каждая эмоция, которую Гэвин успевал отследить на его лице, были почти такими же, но _иными_. 

Не знай Гэвин его так хорошо, он бы подумал, что с ним сейчас злая копия Коннора. Хэнк рассказывал про случившееся в башне Киберлайф в ночь революции. Но Гэвин знал и подавался ближе к Коннору, с жадностью впитывая все сразу, зажмуриваясь, когда было сложно терпеть.

Он напрягся, когда Коннор на мгновение отстранился, но тут же расслабился, почувствовав, как влажная головка его члена прижимается к анусу. Коннору наверняка было неудобно, но он медленно входил, растягивая тугие и сжатые мышцы, причиняя Гэвину боль, но не сводя с него тяжелого взгляда, словно призывал _выдержать_.

Боль была неприятной, тянущей, но чем глубже Коннор проникал, тем слабее она становилась. Видимо, в смазке, выделявшейся из уретры, был еще и лидокаин. Коннор все же оставался _заботливым_. И проявлял заботу даже, когда до синяков стискивал его запястья, когда кусал так, словно хотел выгрызть кусок мяса из плеча, когда толкался членом, задевая при каждом движении простату.

Гэвин стонал, ему хотелось вывернуться наизнанку, но Коннор не спешил, двигался размеренно, хоть и каждый толчок был сильным, от них Гэвин скользил по постели, удерживаемый Коннором за руки.

— Блядь, я… — прохрипел он и выгнулся, чувствуя, что балансирует на грани оргазма, но Коннор только смотрел в его глаза и _трахал_ , делая его оргазм _неотвратимым_.

Коннор кончил минутой позже, его лицо оставалось неподвижным, только между бровями появилась морщинка, да взгляд стал напряженнее. Когда он скатился с Гэвина, отпустив запястья, тишина в комнате прерывалась только тяжелым дыханием Гэвина.

— Дай мне, — Коннор перехватил ладонь и принялся разминать ее прохладными пальцами, возвращая кровообращение.

Гэвин смотрел на него измотанно и только теперь заметил, что диод наконец светится ровным голубым цветом.

— Не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал, как ты кончаешь, — глухо проговорил Коннор, продолжая разглядывать отметки на запястье Гэвина.

— Ты опоздал лет на семнадцать, — хмыкнул Гэвин, но заткнулся, заметив его пристальный взгляд.

— Я слышал, в Киберлайф занимаются технологией, позволяющей стирать воспоминания. Выборочно. — Коннор взял другую руку Гэвина и растер кожу, действуя гораздо осторожнее.

— Ты же не попрешься, например, в Луизиану, чтобы удалить чьи-то воспоминания о сексе со мной, — нервно хохотнул Гэвин, но Коннор его не поддержал и задумчиво ответил:

— Да, на самом деле я тоже думаю, лучше их убить.


End file.
